dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit of Saiyans
& & (Finishing Blast) |similar='Tyrant Lancer Penetrate! Super God Fist Mighty Powerful God Shockwave Gigantic Omega Ki Blast Thrust Dragon Fist Final Revenger Vortex Crusher' }} Spirit of Saiyans is Bardock's most powerful attack in most ''Budokai'' video games. Overview When performing Spirit of Saiyans, Bardock remembers the gruesome deaths of his friends. His anger takes him over and, as he rushes towards his opponent with red eyes and a "Great Ape" aura, and attacks the enemy all-out: first with a punch in the gut, and then a backflip kick sending the opponent in the air. Bardock strikes them in the ground with a full power Ki Blast that is similar to the Riot Javelin, before charging a teal ki sphere around his hand as he makes a straight fist faced at the enemy, crashing down at them and inflicting massive damage. If the attack fails, he will fire an energy wave after the punch. In Xenoverse, there is a different version of this technique, Bardock charges energy in his right hand and lauches an Energy Punch fueled by Saiyan Soul at the opponent, which knocks back the opponent, Bardock then launchs an energy wave from his left hand at the helpless opponent. Appearances in games This attack was named Spirit of Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Infinite World and Saiyan Spirit in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit (not to be confused with another technique named "Saiyan Spirit" (or Saiyan Soul) that is the Blast 1 of many Saiyans in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and the ''Raging Blast'' series). In Dragon Ball Heroes, when Akina and Goku combine their Spirit Bombs, the opponent will move away, but Bardock appears to use the punch from this attack and knock them back inside the Spirit Bomb. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears under the name Saiyan Spirit and is one of Bardock's Ultimate Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 54: "Saiyan Warriors". It is racially exclusive to members of the Saiyan race and can only be used by a Saiyan Future Warrior of either gender. In the game, it functions as an Ultimate variant of Bardock's Tyrant Lancer Super Skill. Bardock's equipable Z-Soul, I'm...only a Saiyan... greatly increases the power of this technique and increases the users stats slightly when the technique is used.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Gallery qwewewqeqwewqeqweq.JPG Budokai 3 ².JPG|Bardock appears in front of his enemy Budokai 3 ³.JPG|Screen then focus on his face Tottepo.JPG|An image of Tottepo appears as the camera changes to his hand Fasha.JPG|An image of Fasha appears Pambukin.JPG|An image of Pambukin appears Toma.JPG|And an image of Toma, his best friend Budokai 3 1.JPG|Bardock then charges a powerful energy on his hand Budokai 3 2.JPG|Bardock starts a rushing movement Budokai 3 3.JPG|His eyes turn red as an image of Oozaru appears Ai, meu estômago!.JPG|Bardock punches hard the enemy's stomach Budokai 3 4.JPG|And backflips kicking him onto the air Budokai 3 5.JPG|As the enemy goes higher, Bardock appears in the middair and launchs an energy on him Budokai 3 6.JPG|The enemy falling after receving the energy Budokai 3 7.JPG|Bardock goes straight to his opponent as he charges another powerful energy on the palm of his hand Budokai 3 8.JPG|As the opponent hit the ground, Bardock also hits him.A huge blast of energy grows from the impact Budokai 3 9.JPG|The impact is strong enough to shatter Earth SOS.JPG|Bardock powers up (Xenoverse) SOS 1.JPG|Bardock charges a powerful energy on his right hand (Xenoverse) SOS 2.JPG|Bardock smashes the opponent's stomach (Xenoverse) SOS 3.JPG|Bardock then backflips while the opponent is flinching (Xenoverse) SOS 4.JPG|Bardock charges the final blow (Xenoverse) SOS 5.JPG|And launchs it in a sphere-like energy (Xenoverse) SOS 6.JPG|The energy ceasing slowly (Xenoverse) SPS.JPG|Bardock flies toward the enemy with an energy in his hand while an image of Oozaru appears (Heroes version) SOS¹.JPG|Bardock then punches extremely hard on the enemy's stomach (Heroes version) SOS ².JPG|After he charges another energy in the palm of his hand (Heroes version) SOS ³.JPG|And launches it like an energy wave (''Heroes version) References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Video game techniques Category:Energy waves